Stacey Sutton
Stacey Sutton is a fictional character in the James Bond film A View to a Kill. She is played by actress Tanya Roberts. Biography Sutton was the granddaughter of an oil tycoon in California, who had passed the oil business onto his son. As the only child and hier apparent to the family business, Stacey majored in earth science in college. However, her father died shortly thereafter and Sutton Oil was taken over by billionaire Max Zorin, who gave Sutton a cheque for $5,000,000 for her shares in the company, although she never cashed it. Stacey lives on the estate her grandfather left for her – Dunsmuir House. Because of her protracted legal battles with Zorin she has sold much of the house's furnishings. She first appears at Max Zorin's mansion near Paris, where he is holding a high prestige horse sale. They are there for completely different reasons, but meet after Bond suspects foul play when he eavesdrops on Zorin writing her a cheque for $5million. After losing the company to Zorin, she got a job as a geologist for the state of California and worked at San Francisco City Hall. James Bond eventually discovered that Zorin was pumping sea water into oil wells to flood the Hayward and San Andreas faults in order to create a double earthquake that would submerge Silicon Valley. Sutton and Bond are in San Francisco City Hall when they are cornered by Zorin and Mayday, who set fire to the building after killing an official and chased Sutton and Bond into a lift, dropping a petrol bomb on it after causing it to malfunction. However, Sutton and Bond manage to escape the burning building down the ladder of a fire engine, with Sutton driving Bond away from police officers who suspected him of killing the official – just as Zorin had wanted. He and Sutton then teamed up to stop Zorin from destroying Silicon Valley. When Bond and Sutton arrive at Zorin's mines, Zorin detonates the mine with the first set of explosive; thus causing a big flood. In the meantime, Zorin's former girlfriend Mayday changes sides and helps Bond remove the detonators for the second explosion, moving it clear of the mines just in time before it explodes and kills her under the eyes of Zorin. Sutton luckily avoids the explosion, only to be snatched by a furious Max Zorin on his airship. Bond, however, grabs a manrope and clings on to it as the airship heads for the Golden Gate Bridge. Zorin attempts to kill Bond by flying into the Golden Gate Bridge, but he managed to moor the manrope to the bridge's framework and halt it. During the final battle (after Zorin has fallen to his death), Sutton knocks out Scarpine and takes care of Hans Glaub on one of Zorin's blimps. Sutton reunites with Bond after Bond knocked Zorin off the Golden Gate Bridge. Glaub attempts to avenge Zorin's death by trying to elimininating the two with a stick of dynamite, but Glaub brandishes it rather than hurling it at Bond, causing Scarpine to wrestle with Glaub in an attempt to grab the dynamite stick in order to dispose of it. See the two villains distracted by the inflighting, Bond traps the pair when he cuts the ropes and the dynamite explodes inside the airship, which grounds the airship, killing both Scarpine and Glaub. Stacey and Bond are safe, and with Zorin dead she has regained control of Sutton Oil. Stacey and Bond are found personally by MI6 in the shower kissing at her house. Although Bond is believed to have perished in the fight with Zorin, Q finds the two lovers using a remote-controlled robot camera. Q reports to his superiors that 007 is alive, then decides to leave them alone after Bond throws a towel over the camera. The film ends with Stacey saying "Oh James..." as they proceed to kiss and then they sink below the steam until they are out of sight. Reception In 2006 Entertainment Weekly ranked Sutton as the 2nd worst Bond girl. Dose ranks her as the sixth best bond girl. References External links * * Stacey Sutton at James Bond Multimedia * Stacey Sutton at MI6-HQ.COM pt:Stacey Sutton Category:James Bond characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional scientists Category:A View to a Kill